First Time
by Wildest Child
Summary: The story of the weekend when Casey and Derek loose their virginity. Took more than a sex scene to explain the event. Long but worth the wait. I promise. Slightly AU because of the way Casey and Derek act this is the M version but theres a T version too


_D_

_We need to talk about a few things regarding our relationship. Please find me when you get home after hockey practice. By the way that hickey on my inner thigh was completely unnecessary seeing as I had ballet today and the instructor thought I had a rash from my costume for the performance and some annoying girl suggested changing parts for a more comfortable costume that would fit my curves properly. Ugh. She tried to call me fat. What a freak. I'm not fat right? _

_3 C_

"Are you trying to break us up?" Derek waved the note that was left on his door.

"I wrote it all down if you forgot how to read I'll repeat it for you." Casey grabbed the letter and read it aloud annunciating every syllable. Derek got fed up and put his lips to hers to find so silence. But the moan he got was a Casey sound he was okay with and he pushed her into her room to continue this without having to keep it clean for the children who might walk by.

"You know that's not the part I'm talking about. Our relationship? It's totally perfect because we are totally happy and no one judges us or anything and everything's mellow with friends and sports and I don't know why you would want to break up."

"Derek. Shh." Casey put her finger to his slightly swollen lips. "I wanted to talk about our other relationship not just the emotional one." She bit her lip unconsciously and Derek got the gist of what she was hinting at.

"Our physical relationship?" He winked and Casey couldn't hold in the laughter at his broad grin and when he grabbed her ass and pulled her close, Casey was giggling like a silly child.

"I'm thinking about how our nine month is coming up the weekend Nora and George are going out of town with the kids to visit Nana. And how we get to stay home because of the ballet practice for the recital all that week."

"I already planned an amazing dinner so don't worry about that. I didn't want to spend our anniversary at Nana's retirement community anyways. So what about that weekend has you thinking?"

"Well it is next weekend and I really want to lose it to you already."

"You make it sound like a chore."

"It is."

"No it'll be special because we'll both be losing it to each other. But I thought we were waiting for our year?"

"Yeah I guess we could wait if you want to."

"Wow you sound like you really want to wait for me. Gosh stop pressuring me. Maybe I'm not ready." We both started cracking up at his high pitched girl impersonation fail.

"Please can we do it?"

"Yes I'll sleep with you Casey."

"Der-ek!" She was annoyed at his obvious attempt to find a loop hole.

"What?"

"Why don't you want to have sex with me!"

"Shh. Casey don't shout. I want to."

"Then why are you tiptoeing around this."

"Because it's so planned and I wanted my first time to be passionate."

"I can be passionate and unplanned but we have only a small time frame without our parents in the house."

"Who said we have to do it here while they are gone?"

"I just thought we both wanted this."

"I do but you and I are going to do it the way it was meant to be, unplanned and passionate in some random location at some random time. I'm going to give you the first time story you will never forget as some planned event where everything went according to plan."

"When can I expect this night of romance?"

"I never said night. And I refuse to tell you."

"Game on."

The game had begun. Both Derek and Casey wanted it but Casey would try everything to make Derek give it up to her before their year anniversary passed by. It all started the next week when the fam was packing up to go off for the long six day weekend.

"So Casey, we are going to be home on Wednesday night around ten depending on the traffic. We might eat on the way home or we'll text you about dinner. Either way you guys have a great spring break okay?" Nora kissed her daughter and hugged her step son. "Bye." She called from the side window.

That was when the tiny outfits began. The family had left at an ungodly hour to get there before noon. Casey and Derek hadn't bothered to get dressed and said goodbye in their pajamas. Derek didn't take Casey for the tiny nighty kind. He was dead wrong. As soon as there were back in the warmth of the heated house, she threw her robe onto the sofa and started off to the kitchen.

"What is that?" Derek was pointing like a kid in a candy shop. "You did not own that before."

"On the contrary I've always worn these but Nora told me not to wear them around our unrelated housemates."

"You've had that since we started dated and it never made an appearance at the snuggle fests?" Derek walked into the kitchen and played with the black lace on her upper thigh attached to the hem of her red silk gown. "This would have made all those crap movies so worth it."

"If you decide to give me your precious virginity you can see the other ones anytime you want. Starting now." Casey turned the tables as she flipped over so she was no longer pinned to the counter and Derek was stuck between her and the island.

"We talked about this." Casey rolled her eyes at his stupidity.

"That was not talking, that was completely avoiding the situation." She pulled at the hair tickling his neck. "But I could never be mad at you because I love you too much." She gave him here coy smile and snuggled into his chest.

"You are totally trying to seduce me." Derek started laughing and it shook Casey when his chest trembled with the belly laugh. "I am actually very flattered that my amazingly sexy girlfriend is trying to get ME to sleep with HER. Wait till I tell Sam. I wonder if you did the same thing to him." With a wink, Derek started for the stairs. If Casey wanted to play dirty so would Derek. Just because he was going to make it mysterious as to when it would happen didn't mean he couldn't torture her along the way.

Two hours later and Casey was fed up. She was going through her closet and picking out her shortest skirts and lowest cut tops. All of her sexy heels were lined up and her best underwear sets on her bed. She was organizing a few outfits for the weekend. With Derek she actually went to parties and their parents didn't mind because they had each other and Casey wasn't a drinker, so their curfew was loosely controlled. But their parents were gone so no curfew was held on the party at some hockey juicehead's mansion. A few of the popular girls she got to hang out with these days told her to bring a swim suit because the guy had a "rad hot tub and humongous pool". She brought Emily to the top with her not one to leave behind friends but Emily would not be at that party so it would be okay to let a little steam off at this one. Casey had her skimpiest suit on and she still felt like a baby. It wasn't a string bikini but it was low cut with a triangle top and a front clip to make it more of a push together and not push down swimsuit. The bottoms didn't cover all of her backside but my no means was it a thong bikini. It had no ties on it but the metal flowers kept her sides material free. The light blue and white tie dye looked good on her lightly tanned skin but she still felt like it fell flat.

Not one to be too out there. She turned down the idea of 'forgetting' a suit and swimming in her underwear. That was just out of the question. But… No out of the question. It was a party with popular jocks not a slut convention. If it was the happy couple wouldn't have been asked to join in the festivities. That's one thing Casey appreciated with the partiers in school. If it was a hook up party for little outfits and single jocks then they excluded Derek and all other happily taken popular guys. The people around her weren't trying to make their relationship fail and Casey was so grateful. But there was something she could do to make her boyfriend very grateful too.

"Hey Der!" She untied her top and grabbed another top of similar coloring so she had two tops in each hand.

"Yeah Case?" Derek was right by the door. Casey told herself to keep cool but she was topless and half naked holding little tops in her hands waiting for her boyfriend to open the door. He had seen her without a shirt on five times but it still amazed him each time. The first time was very awkward to talk about but that was when they went from second to third base in the bathroom of some party when they both got very drunk and could barely remember what had happened let alone what the other one looked like. The only reason they remembered was because both found a few love marks on some typically covered areas (his lower regions and her upper regions). The one thing Casey knew about that night was they did not have sex. A girl just knows these things.

The second time was when Derek and Casey had taken trip with their friends to some rich girl's parent's summer home. Each couple invited was given a private suite. Every morning and night they changed in front of each other and slept in the same bed. Snuggling and making out for long periods of time were all they wanted at that time and sex was out of the question for the couple of three months.

The third time, Casey and Derek had made it an official tradition to sleep together in his bed whenever they came home late or felt the need to be together through the night after he won an awesome bet. One Friday while all the kids were sharing their report cards, Derek got a surprising A in his worst subject thanks to Casey's tutoring. The bet stated that from then on they would always share his bed on cuddle nights and the first night they would have to sleep in their underwear. Of course Derek took a mile whenever Casey gave him an inch and halfway through the sex scene in The Notebook, he unclipped her bra and said she was 'more beautiful than that stupid ginger on scene'. That awarded him a hot make out session and a nice half naked spooning session. Half naked as in Casey in a thong and Derek in boxers, changed to naked Casey and Derek when halfway into the night Casey said it was too hot and Derek told her to take off the panties so things could get hotter. But even naked in bed with Derek she refused to have sex while in the same house as their younger siblings and parents.

The fourth was when Casey had taken Emily shopping with her and they decided on the perfect dress for the sixth month anniversary dinner Derek was cooking for Casey. They had emptied the house out for two hours to eat and then they would be leaving so the kids could come home and go to sleep. Derek, dapper in a white button up and black slacks with all white vans, took Casey, hot in her tight and short silver dress and nude heels, to a dance club where they got a bit tipsy. Dancing was the easy part, getting home wasn't. They called Sam because he was cool about these things and asked if he could take a cab over and drive Derek's car home. Sam did not want to answer his phone so Derek and Casey slept in the car. The dress was much too tight to sleep in so Derek loaned Casey the white button up that she decided to wear without buttoning it or putting on a bra.

The fifth time happened after Derek's big game against the team's rivals for the district championship. They had won the game (no shocker there) and Derek had been invited to the big after party at the goalie's rich uncle's pent house in the city and given specific instructions to "bring the sexy chick who was wearing his jersey, the smoking hot girlfriend or whatever". Never one to go out without looking properly sexy to even stand next to Casey in public, Derek took a long shower, shaved, and changed into clean clothes. He was the last player still in the locker room when Casey came in with her (his) jersey (fitted to her size) and a huge grin. "OhMyGod! It's Derek Venturi! I am like your biggest fan. You are soooo foxy! I mean seriously!" In her best blonde impression, Casey talked the talk but had to follow it up with the walk of a real fan girl so she hopped up on the bench behind his locker and lifted up her shirt and grabbed her bra along the way. "Like what you see Venturi. Can I get you away from that silly girlfriend of yours?" Casey winked at him and shook her hips. "I don't know. I mean I'm free tonight. Want to go to the city for this party?" He grabbed her around the waist and spun her around eliciting giggles and a head nod.

"Ohmygod." He said in the blonde voice from his last memory of her gorgeous goddess form and turned as soon as he opened the door but only for a second until he turned back towards her and his mouth was open and he licked his lips. Like an animal he was on her in a second. Another blink the intense kisses made their way onto the bed. One last blink Derek was kissing the line between her breasts down to her belly button and when he got there he looked up and kneeled on the floor. Casey sat up and looked into his eyes and pulled up the two tops.

"Which one?" Her coy smile was cut by fierce giggles as Derek pulled down the bottoms of her suit and laid her back on the bed.

"No suit. Stay this way." Primal and animalistic he flung her over his shoulder making sure to squeeze her checks.

"Where are you going?" They were downstairs making their way to the back door. "Der-ek!"

"Ca-sey" He moaned right back. "You have very pretty boobies by the way. You should have brought those out more often."

"Der you are being stupid the neighbors are going to call the cops if we go outside like this."

"We are in the privacy of our own backyard. Hence the fence silly Casey, now whose the stupid one?"

"Still you!" She wrote little hearts on his back with her forefinger and once again asked, "What are you doing?"

"Skinny dipping." He said it like it was the most obvious answer. Derek put Casey down on the steps of the hot tub and took off his shirt. Smirking when he heard her breath hitch as he removed his shorts and boxers, Derek hopped into the warm water and turned up the jets to cover them with some bubbly water. Casey sat down and signaled him to come closer with her finger and reached out her right foot to poke him. Derek grabbed her foot and brought his hand up the back of her calf turning his hand to graze her knee and then turned it again to trail up her inner thigh. Casey could barely take it as Derek lightly kissed her lips as his thumb stroked the skin between her thigh and lips.

"We need…" Her voice broke as Derek trailed hot wet kisses down her neck rested a hand on the back of her rib cage.

"Hmmm?" He liked to tease her but it was also playing a toll on his man hood standing naked in front of his naked girlfriend touching her so close to where they both wanted him to explore.

"To get ready." Casey moaned out as Derek let her feel his fingers feather her sensitive nub.

"I'm ready to go." Casey grabbed out and grasped Derek's manhood receiving a throaty groan in return.

"You sure are." Casey squeezed it and Derek got back but removing his lips from her neck and sucking on her left breast as the hand on her back went to play with the left. Casey started to move her hand up and down the shaft and run her thumb across the tip. They had only done this before. Especially the morning of a big game, Casey rubs one out for Derek. Last week when she came into the bathroom the morning of his game while he was showering in her bra and thong in the colors of his jersey with his number written on her stomach. That was a great solution to his pre- big game sickness.

Despite how most men would react to having their naked girlfriend on top of them in a hot tub without anyone around. It was not spontaneous and quite planned if you thought about how the whole thing started. Derek knew better than to give up on his idea to surprise Casey on some naked hot tub experience. Well he was slowing losing his ability to say no and therefor decided now would be the best time to change his situation before something went down.

"Casey stop it." It even surprised Derek that he would stop his girlfriend's amazingly talented hands. But his will power sent him to the opposite end of the hot tub. "I don't want to take your virginity in a hot tub. And we still have the party tonight. Let's not ruin the evening with this."

"But I researched that hot tubs are the perfect temperature to sooth the pain of breaking your hymen and chances are I've already broken it in dance so we have nothing to worry about with blood or clean up." She looked hopeful even with the glimmer in her eye that told Derek she had already given up the argument and was going to go back inside and get ready for the party.

"No Casey. I'm not going to do that to you with the silly research and maybe or maybe not having a hymen. We are doing it right and spontaneous. So let's go inside and shower." Derek stood up and ignoring his nakedness offered a hand to Casey. When she looked away hurt, Derek came over and kissed her slowly moving her from a sitting position with his hands on the small of her back. As soon as he had her standing, Derek removed his lips and gave her a peck on the check. "You are beautiful and sleeping with you has nothing to do with your beauty. Not sleeping with you is my way of telling you how much I love your heart and your innocence and everything that makes you my Casey."

"Stop being sweet because you only make me want you more!" Casey hit his chest and grabbed her hand because yes Derek saw it coming and yes he tightened his abs and yes those abs are very hard and nicely shaped.

"Sorry to tell you this love, but you already having me so the wanting me doesn't quite make sense. And secondly we need to get ready for that fancy party tonight and I like that blue top with the tie-dye and I want to see you in it so let's go shower and get all pretty. And I'll even share a shower with you if you don't want to go alone I'll take a nice hot steamy shower with you."

"I guess that sounds okay. As long as you give me a picky back ride up there?" She looked up from the bubbling water where her fingers were swirling the bubbles and into Derek's eyes as she ran her palms down his forearms to pull his hands from her back and twine their fingers together.

"I think something can be worked out." Derek turned around and bent over to let Casey onto his back. "Hop on love"

"Why thank you." Casey smirked and poked Derek's bum with her foot. "You are quite the firm one." She was laughing and kissed the back of his neck. "Get your gorgeous toush upstairs and in that shower before the neighbors call up Nora and tell her that two naked kids are fucking outside."

"But Casey we aren't fucking so it would all be a big misunderstanding." Derek squeezed her checks for good measure. "And I would never fuck you. I would make sweet love to you silly woman."

"Don't call me the silly one when Nora drives down, takes us to the doctor, and finds out I'm without a hymen, it will look just like that." She kissed the top of his spine and clung to his hard shoulder muscles. "Giddy up cowboy."

"I'm going." Derek carried Casey all the way to the upstairs bathroom and set her down on the soft rug in front of the sink so he could turn on the water. It took a second to warm up the water but Derek felt the steam when Casey, not trying to be sexy about it, leaned across the sink to examine the hickeys Derek left on her collarbone where she could cover them up. He let out a low whistle and Casey giggled when she noticed how she was sticking out her but and leaning over at the perfect angle for Derek to see all of her, even the dimples, the mole on her shoulder that Derek liked to kiss because it reminded him that she was so perfect that something considered a flaw only made her more beautiful and reminded him that in fact his goddess of woman was real in every sense of the word, "Want to hop in?" Derek got in the shower and set Casey a smirk to which she promptly slipped in behind him.

Derek turned to see Casey lathering herself with soap and decided against touching her everywhere and taking the job of rubbing her with soap. Instead, he picked up her vanilla shampoo and started to play with her hair and massage her scalp and the back of her neck. "Lean back." Derek moved Casey into the spray of the water to rinse out the shampoo and he felt like a loser for running his fingers through it and noting how good she smelled without perfume and makeup covering up the vanilla that was so explanatory to her personality. Classy with a kick.

"Turn around." Casey forced Derek into her previous spot while she sat under the spray staying warm. Still holding the soap, she started to rub his back and run her hands down the muscle that jutted out into fierce patterns of veins and bone. He let out a sigh of content as Casey started to massage his shoulders and grind her thumbs between his shoulder blades that shook the skin on his back with each move. Finally Casey walked in front of him. She grabbed his hands and pulled him down to sit under the spray with his back against the wall and his legs stretched across the tub where the shower head was raining. She sat between his slightly spread legs with her back against his front but she slid down a little to avoid the awkward back-to-lap-naked-press-up. But he still wrapped his arms around her stomach and played with her bellybutton. "Do you really want to go to that party? All that's going to happen is you are going to go drink a bunch and leave me stranded in the hot tub with the three power couples while they make out and one by one leave to go fuck each other while I wait for you to throw up the last of your parent free weekend. Then I'll have to drive you home and nurse you back to heath without the obnoxious costume you made me wear last time game when you had some bruises. Then you'll pass out and before we know it you'll be nursing a two day hangover as mom and dad reappear with news about something terrible that will only slow down the plan to finally sleep together."

"There is no plan." Of the whole long talk it was the Derek-appropriate response to only comment on the thing that was obviously annoying Casey the most. Just because they were together didn't mean Derek changed his view on the entertainment benefits of pissing off Casey. In fact he stilled pranked her but in ways that could only benefit him. On Friday he took all of her clothes except for his old tee and a white pair of cut off jean shorts that ended four inches from her hips and left only a bright pink thong in her underwear drawer. How she decided to get around that only helped him more when he fingered panty less Casey in the school library during lunch in the back of the least popular section. It was quick but thrilling and oh so delicious when she started grabbing his shirt and hiding her fierce moan of her second orgasm in twelve minutes by gagging herself with his shirt.

"Derek. Just please can we stay home. We can drive down to the shopping center on Elk and I'll score some wine and we can get food from the pizza place next door to the movie place." Casey leaned against him to look up towards the ceiling and then farther to stare at Derek, "I'll make it worth your while."

"Being with you makes it worth anything and everything." Derek was silently grateful because Casey's story sounded very realistic and he may or may not have actually done that once after the party up the hill at Sharon's. But that was before Casey…well before Casey became his official girlfriend. Kinda.

Twenty minutes after plugging the tub and letting the warm water reach her calves, Casey's fingers were starting to wrinkle from all her time in water. She wasn't a mermaid and decided to get out of the shower, promptly followed by Derek after he turned off the water and let the tub drain. He brushed his teeth and flossed because he didn't want to gross out Casey, dried his hair with a towel, and slipped on a fresh pair of boxers.

Casey was planning on staying out of the house for a while because they had already been home all day. She needed to get something from the library before they closed at seven and she needed to stop by Emily's to have a serious girl chat about Derek being such a little girl. She slipped on her jean short cut offs and a zip-up with a sports bra on underneath because she didn't care what she looked like at a library. On her way out of her room Derek had his door open and she slipped in to tell him she was going out.

"I have to go to the library and then see Emily. I'll be home around eight and we can go get pizza and some wine and a movie?" She refused to enter the room because if she did another five hour naked make out scene would recur.

"Okay. I'll watch the game I missed this afternoon and pick you up from Emily's at eight so we can go to the shopping center." Derek could read Casey's mind and knew how to score extra points by being a great boyfriend.

"Okay I'll be going now…" Casey stood their expectantly as Derek started to rustle through his shirt drawer.

"Not in a bra." Derek noticed the sports bra she always wore when they went to the gym together and had the feeling it wasn't a matching tank top. He loved Casey but honestly if she was going out to a library filled with nerdy male versions of his girlfriend who shared common interests with her and would gladly give into her scheduled plan to ditch the v-card. Yeah Derek wasn't stupid, the only kind of girl who wears a bra (sport or not) out in public was not sending the 'I have a boyfriend' vibe. He knew because those were the kind of girls he used to hook up with.

"Derek stop it." He threw a t-shirt at her. She threw it into her room and took off towards the front door. "If you even do that again, we are never having sex."

"Don't be so harsh. Gosh I just don't want any other guys seeing your lady lumps. Those belong to me."

"Actually they are attached to me. So they are mine." Casey had made the biggest mistake of trying to leave. She entered the room. She was in the sovereign nation of Derek and therefore under Derek law. He approached her and backed her into the hallway all while unzipping her sweatshirt and unclipping the back of her bra to loosen its grip on her.

"Bye Casey. Have fun." Casey was pissed off at Derek for taking her jacket and unclipping her bra so she decided to play mean and take off her bra. She then grabbed her hair at the back and parted it in half. It was long enough to reach over her chest and she pulled the two sections to cover her breasts in a very 'Eve' fashion before making her way to the stairs.

"See yah later Derek. Have fun while I go over to Erik's." The notorious team playboy was the one every girl went to when in need of a nice no strings attached situation. He had more girlfriends at one time than some men had in their whole life. And he had been hitting on Casey at her performance two weeks ago.

"Pick you up from Emily's at eight." Derek threw a random bra Casey had left in in the bathroom and one of his small muscle shirts at Casey as she opened the door. She had some creepy ability to put both on while the door was swinging open.

Two hours later Derek had on his leather jacket, a long sleeve grey shirt that had five buttons down from his neck and the first two were undone to let his neck breathe. He had a blanket in the car and an old OM-1 in his hand. His amazing plan of spontaneous romantic first time loving was going just to plan. It was the natural Casey pattern: research, confrontation, fierce trial, strategically timed outburst, trip to library to relax, go to Emily's for girl time, and because he had told Emily to be negative about forcing him to have sex when Casey came to her for advice she would give up and therefore never see the romantic gesture as anything more than the other grad gestures of the day. It was too perfect and going straight to plan. Ahh…victory was sweet even off the ice.

He was outside Emily's when Casey came out in the outfit he told Emily to reinforce would be the best bet. She was in a white blouse and a pair of beat up jeans cuffed half way up her calves, she had on a pair of black wedges that engulfed her feet and bangles on one hand and his watch on the other. That's where that had gone today. "You look beautiful."

"Is that why Emily told me to but this pre organized outfit on? So you could take me picture for you photography class?" Casey pointed to the classic camera and laughed at Derek's grin. Of course she would already know Derek's next move just like he knew hers. "So where to? I don't like you want my picture taken outside the Quick Stop on Elk."

"The park with the outdoor rink. I'm doing a whole spread on you. Five spots, the flower garden, the pond and bridge, the rink, the stage at the children's park, and the Prince." Casey giggled because it was a classic Derek move, use something simple to make a grand romantic gesture. Taking her picture could have sufficed but no it was a grand outing for which he brought five rolls of film to take her to multiple places.

"Is this going to be some sort of shoot for school or your personal use?" The way she said it made Derek's gears start twirling of the fantasy he had of taking pictures of Casey today and the things he would make her wear and then he started thinking about the outfit and how he planned it to the exact images he already had already created in his head about the shots.

"It's going to be very personal." Casey shivered and she felt a little too close to Derek's brain waves. She pictured him telling her to pose for him with fewer clothes than she had originally planned. Not that she planned to wear many layers anyway.

When they had gotten to the park, Derek wanted to start at the stage to get the hard part out of the way. He set up the tripod in the middle of the audience and put in the 800 speed film, he only brought one so he wanted to use it before he mixed it up with another canister. He told Casey to do her favorite routine without thinking about the camera being there. She took off her shoes and accessories. Before shooting, Derek asked her to go through a quick rehearsal so he could figure out the shots he wanted to capture. She went in with flawless perfection until she went for the flying part and her jeans were too tight to let her leap properly. She didn't think twice before throwing them off the stage towards Derek. No one was at the park because it was late and the only light was the ones from the stage they turned on. Derek complimented her "super sexy" black lace thong before telling her to start over with drama. He got all 36 pictures in the first dance. Each frame laced with the strong emotions and dramatic moves she threw at him during her performance, all without breaking a sweat.

Derek returned to the car to put away the tripod and stash the used film in his center console before returning to Casey who was trying to put on her shoes and pants without dropping the bangles in her mouth. Derek took the bangles until she was done and lead her back to the car. He instructed her to sit on the back with her feet on the bumper and try to convey a woman trying to figure everything out. The first picture Casey had her head poised on her fists with one strand of hair in her profile and the rest farther away from her face. It was perfect but Derek asked for a few others with her changing up how she was sitting and what she was doing and thinking about. By the third perfect picture he opted for her sit on the ground with her head against the passenger side back door and her legs stretched in front of her. Another three and she was on the roof with her fist in the air and Derek took a picture of her poise from the back. Then he got her to off the pants and keep on her shoes and lay across the back seat with her feet over the front window showing off her amazing legs. Then he got her to unbutton her shirt and take off the shoes having her sit cross legged against the windshield. Finally he convinced her that he had one picture left and he would never show anyone if she took off the shirt and lay against the hood. Casey, always one to up Derek took off her bra and lay against the hood on her stomach with her feet in the air.

He let her dress as he put the roll in the console after labeling it 'car' and the other one 'stage' and picking up the blanket and the other three rolls for the last adventures. He brought Casey hand in hand to the ice rink where he let her keep her clothes on. He had something up his sleeve. After getting a few pictures of Casey throwing her head back laughing against the rail of the rink and her sitting up on the abandoned benches of the rental department, a friend from photography walked over from closing up the snack bar and handed Derek a bag of popcorn. He took picture of Casey holding a piece between her teeth and another of her trying to check a piece she threw. Then the kid took the picture and switched on the stereo system complete with cheesy slow music. Derek took Casey's hand and the guy circled the two, getting pictures of their dance from different angles at different twists and turns and dips. Finally the song turned into something fast and the last three pictures were Derek and Casey against the rink wall. One with Derek holding Casey like baby while she was throwing her head back in laughter and he was looking at her with all the love one could muster. The next was Derek with his hands in her hair and Casey's hands in his belt loops as they shared a chaste kiss where one of her legs was lifted behind her and both their eyes were closed. The last was Derek standing in front of Casey as she sat on her rail with her legs wrapped around his waist and they are both looking at the camera with happy smiles as Casey put her chin on Derek's shoulder and her hands on his biceps where as his hands were holding onto the back of the railing.

Finally the said goodbye to the nice guy named Brett and made their way to the pond. Derek found a little paddle boat and took a few pictures of Casey posing in it while he stood on the bridge. She wanted to torture him so she laid back in it with her shirt unbuttoned and then only in jeans and finally she took a picture in her underwear with an umbrella above her head as she stood in her middle of the boat with her back to Derek. Then she made her way up to the bridge and leaned over the side with her hands gripping the rail pressed to her hips with all her clothes. Derek convinced her to stand on the edge because he was right there to catch her and she took off the shoes for the task. Then she got a little daring and stood at the end of the bridge with her shoes in hand and throw behind her back starring down river like she was leaving something behind but starting a new journey at the same time.

Derek and his blanket made camp in the flower garden for what he called the best part of the evening. He had Casey sitting on the blanket with her legs crossed and her face towards the ground next to her. Then he got her to walk along the flowers and get pictures of her from different angles around the flowers and little gazebo where he got a picture of them standing together intertwined hands and looked at each other because his camera did have a timer. Finally he moved on with only ten pictures left and decided to leave them to the best part. He got the blanket laid out in the rose garden where they were completely alone and surrounded by the sweet smell of fresh white roses. Derek picked one and after getting Casey in her underwear and back on the blanket put it in her hair and these last pictures were not going to be of her looking off in the distance he wanted to see her eyes. So he told her to look straight at him and smile and put it in her hair. Then he told her to stand with both of the straps of her bra off her shoulders and her thumbs hooked to the front of her thong with her bottom lip between her teeth and her shoes still on. He got one of just her face and then he backed up and get the picture of the whole landscape and her beauty and he thought it was going to be his favorite until Casey kicked off the shoes and Derek clicked a picture as she started to take off her bra with her hair cascading around her face, her head slightly dipped and her hand behind her back with her bra covering most of her breasts but still obviously not longer attached to her body and this time he got closer so he only got what was above rib cage. Then she parted her hair the same way she had earlier and put her jeans back on before sitting down with her hand holding her up and her legs stretched in front of her with her left leg bent at the knee. Then she took off everything and Derek still had five pictures left. He told her to lay on her back and her spread her hair around her head and stood above her to get a picture from her spread hair to her perfect breasts. Then he told her to put her hand behind her hair and cross her angles so he could a picture from her side but she turned her head too so he got the profile of her body and not face. Then she without instruction to do so, got on all fours and threw her hair to one side and Derek crouched to get a picture eye level with her.

The next picture he was planning to take was the only thing she was going to probably say no to but Derek was going to push for it. He asked her to lie back down and asked her to start fingering herself. Casey gave him a look and he thought that was it and the plan was over, but then she shocked him, "Well, I guess if it's part of your vision." Derek chocked on his tongue and let out a groan when his pants tightened and she licked her fingers and warmed herself up while Derek placed himself at the perfect angle and she started to pump a finger into herself. "Derek? Do you want this to look like I just had an orgasm or do you just want a picture of me fingering myself?" Derek never considered her taking this seriously so he hadn't planned but he was choosing the option that best fit his plan for after this picture. "Well, I think the best would be if I get a picture of you having an uhm…orgasm.' He coughed before spitting out the last word. "I don't want to ruin your vision or anything but last time I was fingered it was you and I can't do it for myself." This was just too easy. "Well I could start it off for you and you could finish off." Casey smiled and spread her legs a bit wider. Derek took the invitation without question. He wanted to take it slow but he didn't want to get Casey cum all over his camera so he decided it would be best to eat her out and let her ride out the orgasm. She wasn't expecting him to start sucking on her cunt and let out a moan as soon as his moist lips latched onto her nub and licked and sucked her as he made his way down to where her finger was trying to start herself. Derek kissed her finger as a sign to take it out. He entered her with his tongue and ran it down the rough spot he was met with. Then he started to pump into her and tried to get her as close to orgasm as he could without missing the picture. He reached up from between her legs and ran his hands up her side to her breasts where he grabbed them and twisted the nipples between his fingers. Matching his pulsing tongue to his groping hands and when he started to hear Casey hiss he lifted himself and grabbed his camera as she fingered herself with vigor and he snapped a picture as she threw her head back in ecstasy that could not be faked. "Wow." Derek and Casey both took a breather and looked at each other. "What about the last picture." Casey was keeping track. Too smart to pose naked without film. "I honestly don't have a vision for the last picture that you can give me right now."

"When can I give it to you?" Casey asked without thinking about what she said and watched as Derek took off his shirt and unbuttoned all of the buttons. And then kicked off his shoes and socks.

"Think about how hot it is when a girl wears her man's clothes after the make love in a rose garden." Casey caught on and got on her knees as she started to work on Derek's belt and take off his jeans along with his boxers until they were both naked and Casey had pushed Derek underneath her on the blanket.

"Well just like the last shot, we should try to make it real." Derek started to flip them over and kiss down from her forehead to her lips and down her neck and back up to her ear.

"That's what I thought." He got on top of her and offered the foil package to Casey to put on him. "Want to do the honors?" Derek gave her a smirk when she took it and started to pump him before putting it on.

"I think this was the best romantic prelude to the big event and I definitely didn't see it coming so you win." Derek laughed at the pun of how she had no idea about the next shot after coming for him on camera. She smacked his arms when she removed her hand from his dick after putting on the condom. "Even if I don't have a hymen will you go slow?"

"Wasn't planning any other way." Derek lifted his weight off her and put it all on his bent arms that rested next to her head. "Don't wrap your legs around my waist until we make sure you don't bleed. I don't want to blood going the wrong way." They both laughed and it helped ease the tension as Derek enter Casey slowly and whispered to her about her love and beauty and many other sweet nothings to keep the pain away. Finally he had to push the full way in and Casey cried out and dung her nails into his back as Derek pushed passed the barrier that she thought might not exist. Casey didn't stop the tears from leaking out and Derek started to kiss them away and keep whispering to her about all the things that made him love her. All the little tiny thinks that her noticed about how her eyes twinkled even when she cried because even with tears she was still the most beautiful woman on the face of the earth and he had photographic evidence to proof it, Casey smiled and pressed him to go on. When Derek pulled out Casey sucked in a breath and when he reentered, they were both shocked as she moaned out and begged him to keep going. After another few pumps Casey was panting for faster. After a few fast thrusts she demanded harder and then deeper. Finally after thirty minutes of Derek doing all the work she flipped them over and started to ride Derek and then she turned on his dick like it was a swivel chair and rode him backwards. After turning around again when she needed to kiss him. Casey only had five minutes left before they were both cumming and crying out. Casey lay against his chest and they tossed the used condom into a trash can. She rested her head against his chest and ran her hand down his abs and the thin layer of moister that covered both of their bodies.

"Very spontaneous." Casey tried to catch her breath and kissed Derek's neck.

"I knew it would be better than way. Unexpected and mysterious." Derek ran his fingers down her spine and make Casey shiver which he took to mean she was cold. "Here take my shirt." Casey took it and put it on but it worked as more of a nightdress than a shirt on her.

"Already pressing for the shot? Do you sleep with all of your models?" Casey stood and kicked Derek's side to tell him to get up. "Take the picture so we can cuddle in a nice warm bath."

Derek laughed and picked up his camera. He had Casey stand amongst the strewn clothes without moving them from where they were thrown around. She stood in the middle with her hair slightly less well put together a huge hickey the front of her neck and a big satisfied grin on her face. This was the perfect picture of Casey the one he would always remember and look at with love because it was the moment she was finally 100% his. He didn't need a ring on her finger or a few vows. They were only in high school and already knew that the look on her face would never cease to bring a smile to his face. Because she is so at peace and there is nothing clouded behind her eyes. She is as raw as Casey can be and every sweet nothing he whispered could never come close to explain the way she made him feel with a single look that he had captured on camera and would keep forever. He'd get ten copies and they'd always be with him. Just like she would be there. Forever.


End file.
